


Bobs and Braids

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Poly, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Future Fic, Haircuts, Slice of Life, Some Humor, mentioned elton/milka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Lili's strongest suit has never been cutting her hair. Milka takes it upon herself to rectify Lili's mistake.
Relationships: Milka Phage/Lili Zanotto
Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 4





	Bobs and Braids

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 21: hair.  
> i'm behind these fics aaaah.  
> also it's elton/milka/lili but elton's not in this fic so it's just tagged milka/lili!

Milka held the scissors and smiled as the blades parted with a soft, scraping sound. She gathered Lili’s choppy, silky locks in her other hand. They tickled her palm, sliding down the spaces of her fingers and landing on Lili’s back, some strands notably longer than others.

“Well, you tried your best,” Milka said, a playful grin pressing into her cheeks.

Lili rolled her eyes and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. “You can just say I messed up,” she muttered, dragging her hands down her cheeks. She blew air at her bangs, which obstinately continued falling in front of her eyes.

Milka hummed to herself. When she heard Lili was going to cut her hair, she assumed it should have been fine. Chloe was an expert at shaving her head, and Phoebe was a master over which style she wanted for her curls. If they could take care of themselves, then Milka had believed Lili was no different. She had always maintained a proper hair care routine, keeping her hair pristine even when smattered with dirt from an arduous battle during an overnight mission.

Cutting her hair, however, was a different scenario. When Lili emerged from the bathroom after a few minutes of hair cutting and gasping, Milka almost laughed. Lili looked like she was wearing a wet mop on her head. Split ends and strands of uneven lengths framed her cheeks and jaw, the occasional outlier of hair reaching her hip.

“Did you forget to use the mirror?” Milka asked with a chuckle. She took the longest strands and chopped them off.

Feeling her hair brush past her calves as they descended, Lili sighed. “I did, but there was so much. I guess my hand slipped a few times.”

Milka cut again and brushed the hair off Lili’s shoulders. “A few times?”

Lili groaned and crossed her arms. “Okay, so, maybe I just didn’t realize how to even my hair out and kept snipping. It was kind of hard to concentrate when I had to hold the scissors and keep the hand mirror in place and turn around sometimes to see my progress.”

“You just kept cutting all willy-nilly as Elton would say,” Milka teased, leaning back to examine her handiwork.

With the glaringly long hair removed, now in a pile by their feet, Milka stared at the split ends. They would have to go first to fix the rest. She cut them away, letting them fall and join the pile. With Lili’s hair now more manageable, the only part remaining was to provide a suitable style for Lili’s hair.

Lili extended her hand and retrieved the hand mirror, which had she had flung to the floor minutes ago, with telekinesis. She held it out as far as she could, observing Milka's work. While her hair still felt lank, it no longer reminded her of the messy yarn ball Milka’s cat, Stormy, loved to destroy with its threads torn and spilling everywhere.

“Looking good so far. I should’ve asked you to do this for me in the first place,” Lili said, smiling at her reflection. “Thanks, Milka.”

Milka returned her grin and touched the side of her neck. Compliments from her loved ones were still her weakness. While she accepted them from Elton with a sigh and a kiss, her cheeks reddened whenever they came from Lili. Elton’s declarations of love swept her off her feet, his sweetness melting the block of ice encasing her heart. Lili’s affection was grounded in reality with confident, reassuring comments and small gestures that touched her more than she had realized when they were PSI cadets.

“Still want it in a bob? We could match,” she asked, running her fingers through her chestnut hair.

Lili nodded, and Milka continued cutting her hair. Each snip was precise. She measured with her fingers and trimmed the excess hair. Lili twitched, the minuscule locks itching the nape of her neck. She squirmed in place, and Milka quickly pulled the scissors away to avoid any accidental clipping.

“Sorry, ugh, I hate this part,” Lili muttered, brushing the hair off. She cringed as some trickled down her back, leaving an uncomfortable tickling into her skin.

“I do, too. It’s the worst sensation,” Milka said, snipping as soon as Lili crossed her arms, “but you’ll be glad to know it’s done.”

Flowing curls tickled Lili’s neck and curled inwards. Lili ran her fingers through her hair, breaking into a smile as she tilted her head. The mirror showed her even locks neatly falling just by her jaw, the shortest her hair had been in a long time.

“Man, it looks perfect! I don’t think Franke can match your skills,” Lili exclaimed, gathering her fallen hair in a telekinetic pile. She raised them over the nearby wastebasket and dropped them inside, her smile never leaving her face.

“Franke might beat me when it comes to dye jobs, but I’ll never lose if it's about cutting a perfect bob,” Milka replied, snickering. She pocketed the scissors and raised her hands, a silent question on her lips.

Sensing her query, Lili nodded. She leaned forward and let Milka comb through her hair. Her fingers, slightly calloused, brushed through her scalp with as much gentleness as she could muster. Milka smiled, marveling at her handiwork, the subtle scent of Lili’s lavender shampoo still fresh, and when she met Lili’s gaze, she held it, not once losing her mirth.

“You should let me style your hair sometimes,” Lili offered, twirling a lock around her finger.

Milka pressed down on the scissors. “No scissors involved. If you touch a pair of scissors, then I’ll probably go bald.”

“Hey, I was distracted. A lot was going on in there. Cutting my hair by myself is a pretty hard deal.”

“Excuses aside, you get used to it with more practice." Milka narrowed her eyes. "But there’s no chance in hell that I’m letting you go anywhere near my hair with scissors.”

“Then, how about braids?” Lili asked, wiggling her fingers.

Milka mulled over her offer, appearing thoughtful before chuckling and nodding. “Yeah. When my hair gets a bit longer, you can mess it up.”

“Mess it up, I shall,” Lili murmured, pressing a kiss to Milka’s cheek and laughing when Milka blushed, her smile crooked and as sweet as ever.


End file.
